


My Very Sweet Valentine

by TheOneOfSeven



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Precious boy being embarrassed, Pure Love, embarrassing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneOfSeven/pseuds/TheOneOfSeven
Summary: It's Ryuu's and Asuna's first anniversary together as a couple and they want to bring each other special gifts to each other, Ryuu will attempt making chocolate to his girlfriend and Asuna tries to figure out what sort of jewelry Ryuu does prefer. How will the Valentine's Day or their first anniversary play out?
Relationships: Ryuu Kondou/Asuna Kuze, Ryuusuna
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	My Very Sweet Valentine

It was a simple Friday afternoon, people strolled down the streets, couples all bundled up together and talking about their plans were going to be like on the day after since the day after Friday was Valentine's Day where couples get to spend time together, exchange gifts and overall have a very good time. But that day was also something special, it was the first anniversary for Ryuu Kondou and Asuna Kuze, they both got together on Valentine's Day after their awkward confession beneath the cherry blossom tree at their old highschool. They both have graduated and now shared a flat together, but they were busy even so today. Ryuu planned to make a visit at his brother's house to try and learn how to make chocolate and Asuna was going to spend time with her friend and ask for advice for what sort of jewelry Ryuu would like to have and what he did prefer.

Ryuu had just arrived to his brother's, Ryouta' house, where he still lived with his mother and father, he let out a soft inhale before he entered the house and called out he was home and began to take off his outwear, his mother walked out of the kitchen with her apron and her hair up stuck in a bun, she let out a wide grin at the sight of her oldest son and pulled him into a big hug.

"Aw, my son is going to learn how to make chocolate, isn't that cute~?"

"Ah, mom, there is no need to hug me and then say that, you know." He said while blushing and let out a soft pout as he looked down at his mother who giggled and moved away afterwards, after he was fully undressed from the outwear, his mother brought him to the kitchen when she brought out the ingredients they were going to use for the chocolate making, now Ryuu was actually pretty decent at cooking, but making chocolate had always been on his weaker side, so he was scared yet curious of how the results were going to end up looking like. The mother noticed his nervous look and gave him a reassuring squeeze before smiling at him.

"It's going to be fine, Ryuu-chan, I am pretty sure Asuna will appreciate the candy you'll give her ~" She said with another smile and patted on his back before giving his apron and prepared herself, Ryuu swallowed as he took the apron and put it on, he hoped this would work out...He went over to his mother and read the intructions carefully, following the exact steps his mother showed him. He got some chocolate splatter here and there, on his face and on his apron, but he laughed it off with his mother and continued to make some chocolate pieces.

"Add 1 spoon of sugar..." He mumbled as he brought the package of sugar and poured exactly one spoon of sugar into the mix and started to mix it up, things began to look up for him and he almost made the perfect first batch of chocolate, however, he did one simple mistake. Instead of taking the can with strawberry powder, he took the can with chili powder and added into the mix. He mixed it up and nodded at the results before he began to put them down on the plate, his mother inspected the sizes of each one and ruffled her son's hair while laughing softly.

"They look great, Ryuu, now go ahead and make the second batch while I put this one in the freezer." She replied while smiling, Ryuu nodded before he began to work on the second batch while his mother took the first batch and put into the fridge, things looked so far so good, however, Ryuu still yet had to notice he used the wrong powder for the first batch...

Meanwhile, Asuna wandered downtown with her friend and mumbled for herself for what sorts of jewelry Ryuu would like and with her friend, that being Ryuu's younger sister, Kazumi, she hoped for some good advice. Now once Asuna started to think, she would usually go into deep thought and it would take a while before you could even get a response out of her and now this were one of those times, Kazumi had noticed the distant look in Asuna's eyes as they wandered by each jewelry shop available and it didn't seem like nothing did gain Asuna's interest, Valentine's Day was tomorrow and she had to find something quick! Kazumi tapped her finger against her chin in silent wonder and looked down at the ground as she started to think as well. Maybe it would work out if Asuna bought like a couple necklace instead? With words matching both of them too...She tilted her head before coming up with an idea and smiled.

"Asu-chan, I think I have an idea of what you can give to Ryuu." She said before grabbing the yet still distant-in-thought Asuna and dragged her to the jewelry store across the street, now this store had some special necklaces, mainly for couples and it seemed like Asuna would find something which could fit both of her and Ryuu ~

"Eh? Couple necklaces? You think Ryuu would like that?" Asuna asked to confirm while her best friend nodded with a stupid grin on her face before taking her to the couple section and showed her the variety of necklaces up on the display, there were so many to choose from...Asuna just needed to pick the right one, she tapped her finger against her chin in silent wonder and tilted her head before she eventually found the right one and smiled brightly beneath her cute white scarf with puff-balls attached to each end and picked the box up, the necklaces said "Her Beast" and "His Beauty" and she knew how much Ryuu loved the Beauty and the Beast movie without even admitting it straight out even it looked so obvious.

"Kazu-chan, I think I am going to buy this one." She responded and Kazumi took a quick glance before nodding and patted on her back, now it seemed like both of the couples had figured out what to give each other and now it was time to await for the upcoming day. Asuna brought it to the cashier and paid for it before thanking Kazumi for the help and made her way back home to her shared flat with Ryuu, now it was time to wrap it up nicely and cutely even Ryuu would approve it ~ She hummed happily as she entered the flat and inhaled softly before closing the door and started to make some preparations for tomorrow and for the package.

Ryuu seemed to look conflicted, he made three perfect batches of chocolate, but he knew something was feeling off...He checked on the clock as his face had few chocolate stains while his apron was fully covered by the chocolate mix, if Asuna was here to view, she would giggle at him and then help him to wipe the chocolate off his face, Ryuu let out a dumb smile at the thought before slapping himself back to reality and inhaled softly as he looked down at the batches and thought to himself, just as he planned or what he did thought he planned, he made one batch with strawberry powder, second with mint creme and the last one with nougat flavour as he knew Asuna loved all of these flavours. He nodded at himself before he checked at the clock and realized it was late, he texted Asuna he would sleep over at his mother's house before arriving tomorrow and she responded with a cute emoji and a heart while replying she understood and that she couldn't wait for tomorrow. The tone of her texts and the way she sent them sent multiple cupid arrows into Ryuu's heart and wondered how on earth he was able to get together with a cute and sweet girl like Asuna and how she managed to win a former delinquent's heart...

Ryuu mumbled as he inhaled softly yet again before putting the chocolate pieces into separate boxes and soon wrapped them up in a simple gift wrapping and added heart stickers on top of them, his mother had helped him with the second batch before she had to leave for work and wished Ryuu good luck with the chocolate pieces and luckily, Ryuu didn't burn the kitchen down, however, there were few failed chocolate pieces on the side, so he simply told Ryouta if he wanted to, he could eat those which he happily did despite the failure. Ryuu felt satisfied with his doing today and couldn't wait how tomorrow would look like for him and his lovely girlfriend ~

\- The Next Day -

Ryuu had arrived home early that day and realized Asuna was out for a quick moment, probably grabbing coffee at the shop below their apartment or something...Ryuu hummed as he put the gifts in the fridge, so the chocolate pieces could keep their shape without melting. Ryuu went to the bedroom and switched to a more proper clothing for today - A simple white t-shirt with Asuna's knitted cardigan she made for him ~ And then some sweatpants following along. He went to the fireplace and started it up before he started the TV and began to skim through the possible movies they could watch, the door soon could be heard open and Ryuu took a look back before his heart jumped a beat, Asuna entered the house with a coffee mug in her hand, she wore a cute knitted turtle-neck sweater along with black leggings following with soft pink legwarmers, Ryuu immediately blushed at the sight and Asuna simply waved with her hand with a bashful smile and giggled cutely.

"Hello, R-Ryuu-chan, didn't expect you to be home this early..." She said with a soft smile and took off her winter boots before moving over to the living room and gasped over how cozy it looked with the fireplace on and Ryuu already fixing the pillows on the couch while the latter blushed at her words and let out a faint grin.

"Yeah, mom wasn't home and I figured I wanted to come home early and spend more time with you than leaving on the afternoon." He responded before walking over and gave her a simple peck on her forehead, she blushed more at that and giggled before pecking his cheek and placed the cup on the coffee table and knelt down by the movies, it seemed like she already figured out Ryuu's plan for today.

"I see ~ That is very sweet of you, Ryuu-chan ~" She responded while looking back at him and smiled while Ryuu's heart was kept being attacked by cupid arrows at her cute smile and cleared his throat before shuffling his arms awkwardly and wondered if he was going to give her the gift now or wait with it until they started to view the movie...Ah, what the hell? 

"Mm, but Asuna...Before we begin to watch a movie, I want to give you my valentine's gift." He said which caught Asuna off-guard, but blushed at that and nodded in understanding as she held onto a movie and awaited for Ryuu to come back with the gift, her boyfriend soon came back with three packages which caught her off-guard yet again, but she smiled regardless and waited patiently for him to come back and settle down.

"Okay...I spent time at mom's house to make these for you, so I hope...that you'll enjoy it." He said while giving the three packages to her and awaited for her to unravel them, she blinked while thanking him and pecked on his cheek before opening the wrapping up and gasped at the sight before she smiled and giggled while holding the chocolate packages close to her chest.

"Aw, you made these for me, how sweet of you, Ryuu-chan ~" She responded before spotting a note tucked in beneath the string and picked it up, it looked like Ryuu had written something in this, she unfolded the paper and began to read:

'Asuna, somehow, I yet have to figure out how you managed to win my heart completely last year.  
I was hostile and pushy with you, yet you stood your ground and warmed my cold facade with your usual bright smile.  
With each careful step, you managed to break down my wall around my heart and won me completely over.  
I am not entirely sure what I did to ever deserve you, but...I am happy that someone bothered enough to spend more time with me.  
Thank you, Asuna, for being the angel I dreamt of and for being my Valentine every day.'

Tears began to fall from Asuna's eyes and she let out the brightest smile ever before she dropped the note and wrapped Ryuu into one of her biggest hugs yet, she had no idea how to respond to Ryuu's sweet words, only hugging seemed to be the best option, those words were incredibly sweet and it touched her so deeply. Ryuu was surprised over her reaction as he wasn't aware of the true effects of her reaction, but he was really happy and cuddled close to her.

"I am happy you loved it, Asuna, I may not be good at writing poems, but...I wanted you to know how I felt, thank you."

"I-I am just s-so happy, Ryuu-chan...I never knew how much you did love me...And I am so happy with this ~" She said while blushing and looked up at him with wide eyes, leaning in for a soft kiss which Ryuu shyly responded with his cheeky grin and kissed her back before pulling back and let her rest into the hug for a while. After a while of hugging, Ryuu picked out the movie Asuna picked out and settled down on the couch with her, Asuna then gasped as she almost forgot and sprinted to find Ryuu's gift and sat down once she came back and let out an embarrassed smile.

"I-I almost forgot this one, Ryuu...I hope you will like it ~" She replied while giving it to Ryuu, he blinked as he took the gift into his hand and blushed over how cutely she had wrapped it, damn, it made him almost not open it up...He inhaled softly before he opened it up and saw it was a box, he looked at her before he opened it up and blushed when he saw two matching necklaces and immediately hid his face in embarrassment, it was the Beauty and the Beast necklaces Asuna picked out the day before, Asuna giggled shyly at his expression and pecked on his cheek with her usual smile.

"I knew you would like them." She said sweetly before taking the "Her Beast" necklace and hooked it around Ryuu's neck while Ryuu shyly did the same with Asuna's necklace and hooked it around her neck, perfect match for such a sweet couple ~

"Thank you, A-Asuna, t-they are perfect..." He said while blushing and looked at her again, she only let out her smile again and giggled before pecking on his cheek and started the movie up, now it was time to relax and spend time with each other ~ Asuna opened up the first package of chocolate while humming faintly and took a bite of the first piece, it went for a moment before her cheeks reddened and she turned to look at Ryuu with a confused look on her face.

"R-Ryuu, this one is for sure spicy ~" She said before letting out a slight giggle, Ryuu got confused before he took another bite from the package and chewed on it before finally realizing his mistake and hid his face behind his hands as he let out a heavy sigh and blushed more than he ever should.

"I-I am sorry! I-I thought I poured in strawberry powder, not chili!" He said before he got out of the couch and rushed to fetch milk for his beloved and poured it all up on in a glass before rushing back and gave it to her, Asuna took the glass and took few sips before the spiciness inside of her mouth began to relax and let out another giggle at Ryuu's embarrassing blush and kissed him sweetly.

"I-I am alright, Ryuu, I didn't mind if it was spicy...~ Maybe a little bit too much for my taste, but I liked it regardless." She said while Ryuu began to slightly relax at her words and nodded while looking at her with a soft pout and began to eat from the chocolate package.

"Ah, well...A-At least you liked it..." He said while letting out a cheeky smile, earning a laugh from Asuna who then began to cuddle close to Ryuu and enjoyed the other pieces of chocolate he made, he did a small screw up with the chocolate, but otherwise, the day went as he planned and he was way more than happy ~ He pecked on her cheek as she laid in a comfortable position and had her head resting on his chest, watching Howl's Moving Castle in peace with her delightful and sweet boyfriend, what more could she ask for at this moment? Nothing at all, she and Ryuu had such a perfect moment and nothing could ever stop them from enjoying it together ~

\---

Happy birthday, Fabian! I know this is a late birthday gift, but I figured I wanted to write this to you and hopefully make you smile :) You definitely deserve the best and I will forever be happy to have the pleasure to be your friend, stay safe and plenty hugs from Sweden *w* From yours truly aka best friend, Hana ~


End file.
